The present invention relates to a film cassette, and more particularly to a film cassette which is suitable for receiving a multi-exposure film strip.
Film cassettes of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. A known film cassette has a light-impermeable body part formed as a pocket or a roll with an opening extending normal to the elongation of the pocket or to the cylindrical surface of the roll. The known cassettes are provided with caps or adhesive strips extending over the opening and arranged for protection of the film strip from unintentional extraction or dropping out of the cassette having broken sections serving simultaneously as indicating means for the exposed film located in the body part. Before the exposure sections of the caps or adhesive strips must be broken and thereby serve as indicating means for the exposed film in the cassette. These caps or adhesive strips have the disadvantage in the fact that they must be broken either by hand or an associated camera must be provided with means for removing and in some cases closing the caps.